Night
by Bellona
Summary: After laying waste to a village, Skeletor deals with the remaining survivors.


****

Disclaimer: MOTU (2002) characters are the property of Cartoon Network and Mattel.

Warnings: Violence, rape. If you don't like that type of material then hit the back button.

****

Rating: Strong R

A/N: This story was originally posted in a Yahoo Group. (I'm only mentioning this because I don't want to be 'accidentally' accused of plagiarizing my own fic.) I've been thinking about placing it here and just went along with it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I suppose flames are too. After all, someone is bound to do it anyway. 

The scent of smoke was overpowering as Skeletor viewed the charred village, not even knowing or caring about the name of the community. It had only taken minimal time to lay waste to it, much to his distaste. He preferred stronger opponents, but the inhabitants he encountered were weak. There was some satisfaction, though. Many lives had been lost and a long passed since he last eradicated so many innocents, due to the presence of He-man. Today was different, however. For once, it seemed his minions had done something right by keeping He-Man and the Masters distracted elsewhere. A smirk grew on Skeletor's face. He could only imagine the pain, the anger, and the torment that He-Man would feel when news of the devastation reached his ears.

Footsteps could be heard and The Lord of Destruction spun around, viewing four men standing before him. It was amazing that they had survived the flames, but Skeletor was pleased nonetheless. More lives to torture. He drew out his sword, deciding to use the pain of steel on his opponents over the Havoc Staff. Without saying a word, the men foolishly charged.

The first man went down hard; his head hewed in one swipe. Disgust ran through Skeletor at the quick death. These men could hardly be considered warriors, though the second one made a better effort. The man managed to fight long and fiercely, pleasing Skeletor. How he loved the way swordplay made him feel, kindling his blood to burn, but he had never met an ordinary man who could pierce his flesh or withstand the massive strokes of his blade. The expression on the man's face was priceless. The poor wretch knew he was going to die a horrid death. The man was tiring fast and Skeletor delivered blow after blow. Skeletor slashed the man so thoroughly that he fell to the ground with a thud, unable to move due to the injuries, and he watched in horror as the shining steel drew closer to his face. The man's scream echoed as the tip of the blade pierced through his left eye. Skeletor slammed the blade further, eliciting a loud crack from the snapping bone, causing the steel jut from the back of his head. Blood was spurting everywhere. 

The remaining men stood in shock and fear of the other's deaths. They fled in panic, drawing out a sharp laugh from Skeletor.

"Fools!" he bellowed out. "Do you actually believe you can escape me?!"

He drew out the Havoc Staff and blasted out two energy orbs. Both struck the running men, turning them instantly to ash. Another noise averted his attention. Turning back around, he found what they were trying to protect. A woman was cowering, frozen in fright between a pile of rubble. When he got a closer look at her, Skeletor was startled. She was young and quite fair, probably no older then sixteen or seventeen, her cheeks fresh and smooth, her long, red hair radiant among the crackling fires in the background. The girl reminded him of that wretched daughter of Man-At-Arms, Teela. How he hated that brat, but he couldn't deny the youth and beauty Teela possessed. He had lusted to claim the girl's body for some time. Unfortunately, the opportunity never arose. He-Man interfered at every moment, spoiling his chance to capture and violate the seemingly innocent Teela.

Reality came back to him and he glared down at the shivering villager. She could not flee him for there was a long gash on her slim leg. A portion of bone was also protruding from the skin. She whimpered among the debris, saying pleading words that Skeletor could not understand. Her voice was far too soft to make out. 

It would be easy enough to slice her to bits, but Skeletor wanted a different method of torment to bestow upon her. An idea came to mind. It had been so long since he had last taken a woman and this one would serve the purpose. He reached down and dragged the girl to her feet by one wrist, pulling her roughly along, ignoring her pained cries for mercy. She stumbled, attempting to keep upright, but the wound on her leg made matters difficult. It began to annoy Skeletor, and in a gruff motion he hauled her over his shoulder, nearly impaling her stomach on the spike of his armor. 

He strode through the ashen village, heading toward the privacy of the woods. Once deep enough, he cast the girl from his shoulder, sending her crashing to the hard ground. Her eyes flashed with anger and tears began to weld.

"What do you want from me?" the girl whimpered. "Please, just let me go."

Skeletor chuckled darkly at her naive nature. "Why, my dear girl, it should be obvious what I want, and I have no intentions of letting you go so soon."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and when she turned to crawl, Skeletor flung himself upon her, crushing her petite form. His hand snaked down and tore away at the silk, exposing her plump bosom. She froze in terror, watching his movements with wide eyes. He lowered his hand and stroked her two mounds, digging his nails into her tender flesh. She cried out in agony as tears seeped down her flushed cheeks. More cries filtered past her lips, wailing for help. Skeletor slammed his open palm across her face, hard, causing her head to snap back violently. It silenced her, though, and she raised her arms in a feeble attempt to shield herself from anymore blows. 

Grasping her wrists with one hand, he pinned them above her head, using his free hand to tear the rest of the garment. The dress shred to tatters from his strength, leaving her fully exposed on the forest floor. Skeletor undid the most intimate portion of his armor and positioned. She struggled, desperately trying to scramble away, but she could not match his power. He slammed in and her scream rang high. Skeletor lowered his head and sank his teeth into her shoulder as he arched over her, sadistically pumping into her again and again. The girl shook her head from side to side, moaning, whether in pleasure or pain Skeletor could not tell. He wanted her to be in misery. So, he brutally rammed into her as hard as he could. The girl's shriek intensified and she thrashed about to free herself. The reaction satisfied him, but now it was difficult to keep a good grip on her; the girl was a lot stronger then he perceived. Now he wished he had forced the girl onto her belly to gain a better hold.

He continued to push his way inside, slamming forcefully. Muffling a grunt, he came, shuddering. For a moment, he remained hunched over the listless girl and then pulled back and stood up, straightening his clothing. She backed away from him, resting against a tree trunk. He noticed the blood draining from between her legs.

Skeletor drew out his Havoc Staff, tapping it lightly in his hands, thinking on whether or not to blast her to pieces. The girl seemed to pick up on his intent and sobs rose in her throat. No, he would not kill her. It would be far more painful for her to live with the scars of this night, forever tormenting her mind. Unless, she took her own life, but he could care less.

Spinning around, he strode away from the girl, content with his actions. He would be satiated for a while. In the distance, a roar echoed. Battle Cat. He-Man was near. Skeletor turned in the opposite direction, deciding to face He-man another time. Now, he was heading back to Snake Mountain to plot out more vile acts for the inhabitants of Eternia. Teela came to mind. 

End 


End file.
